There have been various types of head cover provided in the past to keep sunlight off the wearer's head and certain of these devices have also been provided with ventilated openings to permit the circulation of air into and out of the head cover. Some of these devices have provided openings in the side of the crown of the hat, such as shown and described in the patents to Cleary, U.S. Pat. No. 1,009,281; to Swanson U.S. Pat. No. 1,062,668; and to Hawkins, U.S. Pat. No. 504,350. One convertible hat disclosed in the patent to Coyne, U.S. Pat. No. 1,187,507, has provided a suspended hatband having a plurality of circumferentially spaced lugs for contacting the wearer's head at spaced points around the perimeter of the head and thereby providing small air spaces for the entrance of air to the head.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ventilated head cover having a plurality of shaded openings around the crown of the hat together with a plurality of circumferentially spaced passages at the hatband for permitting free circulation of air up into and out of the hat around the area of the wearer's head normally contacted by the hatband and also to provide openings for free circulation or ventilation of air into, across, around, and out of the area between the hat and the wearer's head.